Kamisama mou sukoshi dake
by BakaTchou
Summary: The GazettE Un bar, un "host", une rencontre, une romance, et des tas d'ennuis. Voilà ce a quoi il faut s'attendre en lisant cette histoire farfelue. D
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Kamisama mou Sukoshi Dake

**Auteur:** Baka-chan

**Sujet**: The GazettE

**Genre:** Drame, Yaoi, Romance.

**Prairing:** ????????

**Disclamer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi etc…

**Notes**: - Fic assez inspiré du drama que j'adore du même nom.

**Chapitre 1:**

Il est minuit, dans un parc un homme ère sans but, cela fait maintenant des heures qu'il marche à travers la ville et depuis quelques minutes, il est entré dans ce parc et avance le cœur lourd, il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui car il sait très bien ce qu'il va lui arriver, comme tous les soirs ça va recommencer mais il ne le veut plus, il veut le voir lui et pouvoir être dans ses bras mais c'est impossible…

Cet homme est d'une beauté insolence, il doit avoir environ 28 ans mais a des traits très fins, parfois les gens pensent que c'est une femme tellement il est beau. Après la mort prématurée de ses parents, il à été recueilli par son oncle patron de bar, au début tout allait bien, l'homme l'aimait comme son propre fils et puis au fur et à mesure que les années ont passés, leur relation est devenue plus ambiguë, l'homme le violait en lui disant que c'était de l'amour et qu'il ne devait en parler à personne.

Quinze ans se sont écoulés, quinze ans pendant lesquels cet homme a abusé de lui, le violant chaque soir et le faisant travailler dans son bar d'hôtes. Mais un soir tout a changé, il l'a rencontré.

Flash Back:

Nous sommes au début de l'hiver, chaque soir notre jeune homme prend son service dans le bar de son oncle, les soirées passent, les clients aussi, tous le veulent lui, il est comme l'attraction du bar. La plupart veulent juste prendre du bon temps, boire quelques verres, le caresser, l'embrasser puis ils rentrent complètement saoul retrouver pour la plupart leurs femmes. Mais malheureusement pour lui, certains clients, des clients important comme les appellent son oncle en veulent plus c'est dans ces moments qu'il voudrait mourir car son oncle les fait monter dans "la salle" puis il se passe toujours la même chose, ils souillent son corps.

C'est ce qu'il devait se passer ce soir là. Un client très important était attendu, apparemment il s'agissait d'un important homme d'affaire et pour passer inaperçu il avait réservé le bar entier pour lui et ses hommes, car dans le bar de son oncle il y avait autant de d'hôtes hommes que femmes donc il y en avait pour tout le monde. La soirée débuta sans encombre, tous ces hommes entrèrent dans le bar et vaquèrent à leurs occupations, le grand patron arriva quelques minutes après tout le monde avec juste un homme pour assurer sa sécurité. Ils entrent donc et se dirigent vers une table que leur désigne le patron du bar. Le premier homme est grand, châtain, il est assez beau, effectivement il pourrait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il désire. Quant au second son homme de main est blond, coiffé d'une sorte de crête, et sur son nez, il porte un bandeau. Ils sont tous deux habillés de costard noir. Le premier s'assied à une table et semble attendre. Le blond quant à lui se pose non loin de la table mais assez à l'écart pour ne pas déranger les activités de son patron.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée des deux hommes, notre hôte fait son entré, il n'est vêtu que d'un simple yukata et est encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il se dirige vers son oncle, celui ci prend la parole.

- Ton client est à la table VIP, il t'attend tache de ne pas me faire honte.

- Oui mon oncle, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Aoi !!! Quand tu travailles tu dois m'appeler patron.

- Désolé patron, je ne recommencerais plus.

Sur ces mots, il salue l'homme et se dirige vers la dite table. Il passe devant le blond sans lui adresser un regard et va s'asseoir au coté de son client du soir. Les heures passent, les bières et autres boissons alcoolisées aussi. Le moment qu'Aoi redoute le plus arrive. L'homme complètement saoul tente des caresses plus poussées envers le plus jeune. Celui-ci bien forcé de le faire lui propose de monter pour continuer cela en privé. Il accepte, puis ils montent tous les deux dans la "salle" d'Aoi. L'homme est brusque ses baisers semblent comme des couteaux qui blessent de plus en plus le corps du brun, il ne prend aucune précaution et sans retenue, il souille le corps si frêle du brun. Une fois fini, il se lève sans un mot et laisse Aoi le corps et le cœur meurtrit par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il est allongé sur son lit depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes et attend que son mal-être disparaisse mais rien ne fait. Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Il sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer, il ferme les yeux comme s'il le fait de les garder clos empêcherait son oncle de le violer encore une fois. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas. Comme à son habitude il se soulage en lui mais au moment où il allait se rhabiller quelqu'un entre dans la salle. Aoi ne bouge pas, il est assit sur le lit et regarde dans le vide les larmes aux yeux en pensant que son cauchemar va encore recommencer, son oncle se lève et s'adresse au nouvel arrivant.

- Vous êtes le garde du corps de Gackt-sama… Reita c'est bien ça?

- Ano … Hai

- Votre patron est rentré et il m'a dit de vous dire de finir de profiter de votre soirée avec qui vous voudrez parmis nos hôtes.

Sur ce il sort et referme la porte derrière lui laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le brun est toujours assit sur son lit alors que Reita est contre la porte il ne sait pas quoi faire. Bien sur cet homme est attirant mais il semble tellement fragile et il ne veut pas des restes des autres. Il se refuse à regarder cet homme donc il n'a ressentit que de la pitié depuis la première seconde où il l'a vu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rend pas compte qu'Aoi est maintenant debout et se dirige vers lui. Celui-ci se poste devant lui et prend la parole.

- Ano … vous allez aussi me baiser ou je peux aller me doucher ?

Ces mots sont sortit tout seuls, il n'a pu les contrôler, il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur lui. Lui qui pour le moment ne lui a rien fait. Aoi tombe à genou au sol, et fond en larme. Il n'en peu plus, il a mal partout autant physiquement que moralement. Il n'en peut plus de se faire souiller chaque soir par des personnes différentes, des hommes pour la plupart. Reita attendrit par cet être si chétif se met a se hauteur et le sert tendrement dans ses bras mais le corps d'Aoi réagit instinctivement par le contact de celui du blond. En effet, son corps est recouvert de bleus, d'hématomes et griffures. Reita prend tout doucement Aoi dans ses bras qui est secoué de sanglots et le porte jusqu'au lit. Il l'allonge, et le berce comme il le ferait pour un enfant. Aoi fini par s'endormir. Reita quant à lui, il le veillera jusqu'à son réveil.

Quelques heures plus tard le beau brun se réveil enfin, il se sent bien dans ces bras, la douce étreinte du blond lui fait oublier ses soucis quelques instant et il n'ose ouvrir les yeux de peur que ces quelques heures ne soient qu'un magnifique songe. Une voix le force à les ouvrir malgré tout.

- Tu es réveillé?

- Hai

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je crois que oui, _dit il en baissant la tête_. Je … Merci de ne pas avoir abuser de moi cette nuit.

- Ce n'était nullement mon intention.

- Merci quand même.

- Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal …

Ces mots sont à peine murmurés, et Aoi ne les entends pas.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose?

- Iie, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Hai.

Sur ce le blond quitte la pièce et s'appuie quelques seconde contre la porte. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, au début il ne ressentait que de la pitié pour cet homme et le voilà maintenant à veiller sur lui pendant des heures. Il descend le petit escalier qui mène à la salle principale, et tombe nez à nez avec le gérant du bar.

- Alors petit t'as pris ton pieds? Elle est douée ma petite pute tu trouves pas?

- Comment vous pouvez parler comme ça de votre propre neveu?

- Bah, jle fais, c'est pas de ma faute s'il n'est bon qu'a faire la pute.

- Vous l'avez brisé.

- Jt'ai pas demander de jouer les psy hein, t'es juste la pour le sauter et me donner mon fric.

Reita sentit la colère mélangée à la haine l'envahir. Et sans s'en rendre compte son poing venait rencontrer le menton du gérant. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Aoi se décidait à descendre ayant vu que la moitié de la scène, il était abasourdi de voir son oncle à terre et Reita le fixant d'un regarde haineux. Le gérant se releva, fit signe à deux de ses hommes d'attraper le blond et commença à lui assener des coups de plus en plus fort. Aoi assista à toute la scène mais resta figé quelques secondes puis il se décida enfin d'intervenir. Il se mit entre son oncle et Reita manquant de recevoir lui aussi un coup. L'homme se stoppa au dernier moment, Aoi resta paralysé de peur toujours en face de son oncle. Un homme lui vint en aide en prennent la parole.

- Patron, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tabasser l'homme de main de Gackt …

- …

- Il est puissant et est à la tête de plusieurs réseaux, je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas l'avoir à dos.

- Tu as raison Uruha-san je me suis emporté, je crois, jetez le dehors.

Un dernier regard vers Aoi, puis Reita est jeté dehors comme un vulgaire déchet. Le gérant s'approche ensuite de lui et lui dît quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds dans mon bar, ainsi que de tenter de revoir Aoi, car sinon, je te tue, c'est comprit ?

Après ces quelques mots, il retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Reita quant à lui se relève tant bien que mal et regarde une dernière ce bâtiment où sa vie à prit un vrai tournant et se dirige vers son appartement.

* * *

Alors votre avis????


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Reita arrive enfin chez lui. Il entre sans un bruit mais la lumière s'allume.

- Qu'est-ce que ce pervers de Gackt t'as encore fait faire?

- Te mêles pas de ça Ruki.

- Comment veux tu que je ne mêle pas de ça comme tu dis quand mon meilleur ami rentre à 5 heures du matin et …

Ruki qui s'était approché de son ami pour mieux lui parler resta figé par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Reita s'était laisser glisser le long du mur était dans un sale état, il avait de bleus partout et le visage couvert de sang. Ruki se rapprocha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Rei' qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Je …

- Tu quoi? C'est encore lui qui t'as mit dans cet état c'est ça ?

- N'attendant aucune réponse Ruki se leva et continua sa phrase.

- Je vais allez lui dire ma façon de penser à ce Gackt de mes deux.

Reita l'attrapa par le bras et se releva à son tour. Il prit enfin la parole.

- Et tu pense lui faire quoi du haut de ton 1 mètre 12 hein?

- Je … D'abord je mesure pas un mètre 12.

- Je sais Ruki, ne t'en fait pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute.

- Oui mais lui t'as blessé.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

- Bah c'est qui alors?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Si ça en a !!! Je ne veux pas que tu rentres couvert de blessures et que tu me dises que ce n'est rien comprit ?!!!

Le blond voyant que son ami s'inquiétait vraiment à son sujet décida de le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ruk', c'est juste une bagarre qui a mal tourné et pour une fois je n'ai pas été le plus fort.

Sachant pertinemment que Reita lui mentait, Ruki se contenta de cette réponse et lui fit signe de le suivre pour soigner ses blessures. Reita lui avait mentit mais il savait qu'il avait une bonne raison et que quand il se sentirai près a lui parler, il le ferait. Sur ce les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et Ruki soigna le blond. Qui lui, repensait à ce qu'il s'était passer durant cette nuit, sa rencontre avec le bel Aoi, le fait d'être rester à ses cotés pour le rassurer, puis ce matin avec son oncle, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça lorsqu'il disait ces horreurs au sujet du brun et surtout pourquoi il pensait encore à lui. Il fut vite stopper dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Gackt.

A quelques pattés de maisons de là, l'oncle d'Aoi n'était pas calmé, et tout le personnel du bar en faisait les frais. Aoi décida de s'isoler dans sa "chambre" car en plus d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait passer par la tête de son oncle, il pensait à Reita, non, ses pensés étaient toutes occupées par lui. Il ne comprenait pas cet homme qui avait été si tendre avec lui et l'avait veillé presque une nuit entière et qui le lendemain changeait complètement de comportement et frappait son oncle. Il avait été abasourdi de le voir le frapper de la sorte et son regard si doux qu'il avait pu voir la veille s'était changer et semblait totalement haineux. Il n'avait bien sur pas assister à toute la scène et donc ne connaissait pas la raison de leur querelle mais il était sur d'une chose, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle détester autant quelqu'un. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Un nœud se créa au fond de son estomac, il était sur qu'il s'agissait de son oncle venant se soulager sur lui enfin en lui. Il dit un timide entrez et à son grand étonnement il ne s'agissait pas de son oncle mais de son seul ami.

- Aoi? Je peux entrer ?

- Ah Uru … Bien sur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ano, si je suis venu, c'est pour savoir un truc….

- Vas-y je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

- Eto … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre cet homme de ce matin et toi?

Aoi vira au rouge à ses simples mots, pourtant il n'y avait rien entre eux mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça et pourquoi Uruha lui demandait ça?

- Rien pourquoi?

- Bah t'as pas entendu la raison de leur dispute ce matin?

- Non, je suis arrivé au moment où il frappait mon oncle.

- Bah, la raison c'est … Toi.

- Moi?

- Oui, le patron à dit des horreurs sur toi et lui…

- Reita

- Hein ??

- Lui, il s'appelle Reita.

-Ah oui, et bah Reita, s'est emporté et l'a frappé.

- A bon ???

- Oui, je pensais que t'étais au courant, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

- Euh non, je ne savais pas.

- Et …, ton oncle lui à dit de ne plus jamais te revoir…

A ces mots Aoi baissa les yeux, une petite lueur d'espoir qui s'y s'était allumée par le fait que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui, prenait sa défense s'est vite éteinte en comprenant que jamais il ne pourrait le revoir.

Le temps passa et déjà un mois s'était écoulé, Gackt était revenu une ou deux fois mais bien sur, lui n'était pas là, l'avait t'il oublié? Il espérait que non et qu'un jour il viendrait le chercher.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Aoi avait eu un après midi de libre, il en avait profité pour aller se promener en ville sans avoir réellement de but, juste pour se promener, voir d'autres personnes que les gens du bar et être vu comme une personne normale et non comme une vulgaire pute. Il allait où ses pas le guidait et ne cessait de marcher en espérant trouver un but. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas rentrer, ni prendre son service et encore moins voir son oncle, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'est continuer sa route tout en pensant à lui, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il décida donc de ne pas retourner tout de suite au bar, il en assumerait les conséquences mais il ne se sentait pas encore près à rentrer. Il s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant. Un homme brun l'accueilli, il avait un sourire à tomber par terre, un sourire rassurant.

- Kombawa monsieur, une personne? Veuillez me suivre.

Il le mena vers une table et l'invita à s'assoire, Aoi le suivit, et s'installa. Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, un bruit de casse. Il se retourna et vit un homme pas très grand voir petit, brun avec une mèche rouge affalé sur le sol et pestant après un soit disant pied de table qui l'aurait fait tomber. Amuser par le comportement étrange de cet homme Aoi ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. La soirée passa très rapidement et bien qu'il ai été seul, il avait passer une agréable soirée mais tout ceci allait bien sur changer. Au moment même où il aurait passé la porte du bar, son cauchemar recommencerait encore et encore. Vers 23h30, il décida de quitter le restaurant. Il régla sa note, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, une voix l'interpella.

- Ano … Excuser moi monsieur.

Aoi se retourna, le patron du restaurant se tenait devant lui, en lui adressant un grand sourire. Il reprit la parole.

- Ano, je me demandais depuis que vous êtes arrivé … On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part?

_"Ca y est, ça ne m'était pas arrivé de la journée et c'est au moment où je m'en vais que ma vie me rattrape, si ça se trouve j'ai couché avec lui et je ne m'en souviens même pas"_

Il est sortit de ses pensées par le jeune homme reprend la parole.

- Non, c'est impossible, je viens juste de revenir dans cette ville et je n'oublie aucun visage de mes clients.

- Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens dans votre établissement.

- Alors raison de plus, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir importuné, Merci de votre visite et passez une bonne soirée. Au revoir Monsieur.

- Oui merci, vous de même Au revoir.

- Sur ce Aoi, sort du restaurant et recommence à marcher. Il vagabonde comme ça pendant encore une demi-heure et entre dans parc.

_**Fin du flash Back**_

Il est maintenant minuit et Aoi est comme un fantôme cherchant un endroit à hanter, il marche de façon indécise sachant que tôt ou tard il faudra qu'il rentre au bar. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rend pas compte que depuis quelques minutes déjà quelqu'un le suit. Cette présence devient de plus en plus forte, et quand Aoi se décide enfin à se retourner, il est attrapé par un homme et est emmené de force vers un endroit à l'abri de la vue des passants. Les coups fusent, ainsi que les insultes, il ignore qui il est, il ignore les raisons de cette agression, il ignore quand son calvaire va enfin cesser. Il cri, se débat, tente d'échapper à son agresseur mais plus il se débat et plus l'autre ressert son étreinte et le frappe, ses coups redoublent d'intensité puis l'homme souille. Aoi tente de ne pas pleurer mais la douleur est si forte que les larmes coulent d'elles même, il a peur, même en dehors du bar il souffre, il pense qu'il n'a sa place nul part. L'homme s'arrête enfin, Aoi tente d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait gardés clos tout le long de son agression, l'homme est maintenant au sol, le visage couvert de sang, le brun ne comprend pas, que s'est il passer. Un homme est debout et roue l'autre de coups, Aoi le regarde, fasciné par cette silhouette qui lui semble si familière mais n'appartenant pourtant à personne qu'il connaît. L'homme debout s'arrête, baisse la tête, reprend son souffle puis finit par se retourner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

L'homme debout s'arrête, baisse la tête, reprend son souffle puis finit par se retourner. Aoi est figé sur place, ce regard, il le connaît, il est si triste et si protecteur. L'homme s'approche de lui, le brun ne bouge pas mais ne ressent aucune peur. L'autre se met à sa hauteur, le regarde droit dans les yeux puis prend la parole.

-Aoi; ca va?

- …

Pourquoi est-il là? Pourquoi le sauve t'il encore? Il voudrait comprendre mais n'y arrive pas, son esprit est trop embrumé par toutes ces questions, et par la douleur. Il finit par sombrer dans le monde des songes.

Un songe ? Peut-être en est-ce un, être sauvé par la personne qu'il voulait le plus voir à ce moment précis, un inconnu, cela ne peut-être qu'un songe, il va se réveiller dans son lit et devoir vivre les mêmes épreuves chaque jours il le sait. Tout doucement il s'éveille, une douce odeur flotte dans l'air, il ouvre les yeux mais ne reconnaît pas l'endroit où il est, juste cette odeur, il la connaît mais ne sait pas d'où ni comment, il sait juste que c'est une odeur rassurante, que cette chambre est rassurante, elle n'est pas comme "sa salle". Il se trouve dans un endroit où il n'a jamais mit les pieds mais se sent beaucoup mieux que chez lui.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre, Aoi lève la tête en direction de celle-ci. Cette nuit n'était donc pas un songe, il est là devant lui, avec un petit sourire rassurant, aucun mot ne sort, le silence, seulement le silence habite cette pièce. C'est comme s'ils étaient connectés, ils ne se parlent pas mais semble se comprendre. Le nouvel arrivant s'approche du lit, Aoi lui ne bouge pas. Il est assit sur le lit de l'autre mais ne sent pas gêné. Il prend la parole.

- Ano … Merci d'avoir été là, sans vous je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sortit.

- Aucune réponse, Aoi prend peur, pourquoi ne lui parle t'il pas? Pourquoi reste t'il muet? Lui en veut-il d'être aussi faible?

- Ano… Reita ?

Reita qui s'était assit sur le bord du lit reste la tête baissée les yeux rivés au sol. Soudain, il relève la tête et se retourne vers Aoi qui le regarde avec un air surprit dû à son comportement.

- Pourquoi?

- Euh pourquoi quoi?

- …

- Reita, si vous voulez, je peux partir…

- Pourquoi tu occupes sans arrêt mes pensées ?!!

A ces mots, Aoi reste paralysé, qu'a t'il voulu dire? Pourquoi lui aussi occupe t'il toujours ses pensées? Pourquoi sa question résonne sans arrêt dans sa tête?

- Je …je …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres douces viennent se poser sur les siennes, surprit de ce geste Aoi se fige mais finit par répondre à ce tendre baiser. C'est peut-être ce qu'il attendait depuis la première fois où il a vu cet homme, il ne pourrait répondre. Trop vite ce baiser prend fin, le silence englobe toujours la chambre. Reita baisse les yeux, et semble perdu dans ses pensées, Aoi quant à lui, le regarde cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Soudain le blond se lève et sort de la chambre. Aoi perdu met un certain temps à réagir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se lève et se dirige vers la sortit. Il ouvre puis fait un pas en dehors de la chambre au moment où il est percuté par un individu de petite taille.

Il se relève et regarde le brun devant lui, et prend la parole.

- Bah Rei' perd pas son temps.

- …

A ces mots Aoi rougit, le plus petit va pour repartir vers la cuisine mais est arrêté par Aoi.

- Ano … excusez-moi, où est Reita s'il vous plait.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Il est sortit chercher à manger. Il revient dans cinq minutes.

- Ah merci.

Le plus petit se dirige vers la cuisine mais se stoppe et se retourne pour prendre la parole.

- Tu comptes rester éternellement dans l'entrée où tu viens t'asseoir?

- Oh, hai, j'arrive.

- Au fait moi c'est Ruki.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Aoi.

- Bon assieds-toi, il va pas tarder. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Euh non-merci. Où sont les toilettes s'il te plaît ?

- Au bout du couloir.

- Merci

Sur ce Aoi se dirige vers la porte désignée par Ruki, il entre et va vers le lavabo. Soulève son tee-shirt. La vision que le miroir lui revoit le dégoûte, il est couvert de bleus, mais apparemment on l'aurait soigné. Il sait très bien que c'est lui. Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à lâcher son reflet des yeux, un autre apparaît dans le miroir. Aoi se retourne. Reita est là, il le regarde mais ne dit toujours rien. Aoi fond en larmes. Reita ne bouge pas, il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras comme la dernière fois mais s'y refuse, s'il le fait, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le laisser partir. Après s'être calmé, Aoi se relève regarde Reita ne comprenant pas à quoi il joue décide de quitter cet appartement.

Reita reste sur place sans rien dire. Ruki arrive au moment où Aoi ferme la porte, regarde Reita d'un air inquiet et décide de le faire réagir en lui remettant les idées en place à l'aide d'une bonne baffe. Reita surprit sort de son état second et regarde son ami.

- Mais ça va pas? T'es malade de me frapper comme ça !!

- Tu compte le laisser partir seul? Dans son état? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et ce n'est pas mes affaires mais depuis un mois tu es étrange et ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

- Je …

- Tu rien !!! Si tu ne le rattrape pas tout de suite tu vas le perdre !! Abrutit.

Reita ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à son ami et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, dévala les deux étages. Puis il s'arrêta; il était là assis par terre, les jambes ramener vers le corps secoué de sanglots. Le blond s'approcha doucement de lui puis s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le regarda dans les yeux et le pris tendrement dans ses bras comme à leur première rencontre. Tous deux pleuraient en silence l'un avec l'autre. Au bout de quelques minute Reita prit la parole.

- J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous réservera, mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Merci.

Il décidèrent enfin à se relever pour se diriger vers l'appartement du blond lorsque le téléphone de Reita sonna.

- Ah désolé, c'est peut-être le boulot il faut que je réponde.

- Hai.

- Hai mochi mochi..

- Reita? C'est Kai, ça va?

- Kai? Ca va et toi, je peux te rappeler un peu plus tard, la je suis occupé.

- Attends c'était juste pour te dire que je suis tombé amoureux.

- Kai, ça me fait vraiment plaisir pour toi mais là je suis vraiment occupé, je passerais te voir dans la semaine si tu veux.

- Okay, mais je suis triste, tu veux même pas que je te raconte ma vie.

- Baka, tu me la raconteras plus tard, ou mieux, tu la raconte à Ruki qui me la racontera.

- Tu te fous de moi là.

- Oui, je plaisante, bon je te laisse, a plus tard Kai.

- Okay.

Sur ce le blond raccrocha et se retourna vers son nouvel amant qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est un de mes amis de fac et il est complètement barge, il m'appelait juste pour me dire qu'il était tombé amoureux.

- A d'accord.

- Bon on va remonter, je vais te changer des bandages et on avisera après.

- On avisera?

- Bah ouais tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser repartir dans ce bar ?

A cette phrase; on pu voir la petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du brun, Reita s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, l'aimait-il ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Les deux hommes de nouveau dans l'appartement se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond, Ruki les vits passés et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Rei' à enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, j'espère que ça se passera mieux cette fois."

Il est sortit de ses pensées par son téléphone. Il décroche.

- Hai mochi mochi?

- Ruki? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'as oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous avec un nouveau client?

- A ouais c'est vrai, le patron du bar qui veut qu'on devienne son fournisseur c'est ça?

- Tout à fait, on doit y être dans 20 minutes, donc magne tes fesses!!!

- Bon j'arrive, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu veux t'associer avec ce genre d'individu et encore moins pourquoi tu veux que je vienne .

- C'est comme ça, arrêtes de poser des questions et amènes toi tout de suite.

- Okay, j'arrive, à toute Kai.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Reita, Aoi et lui discutaient pendant que le blond refaisaient ses bandages.

- Reita, tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas que je reparte là-bas… pourquoi?

- …

- Désolé, j'aurais pas du te poser cette question.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je ne peux pas encore l'expliquer…

- …

Voyant que le brun était mal à l'aise, Reita lui sourit et le prit de nouveau doucement dans ses bras. Aoi se laissa aller à cette tendre étreinte et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Puis les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit et restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Reita se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci, puis l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un Ruki tout gêné de les dérangés.

- Ruki? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ano … Je voulais juste te dire que je partais au boulot, on a rendez-vous avec un nouveau client avec Kai et il tient absolument à ce que je vienne.

- Okay, bon courage, a tout à l'heure.

- Tu bosses pas toi aujourd'hui ?

- Non, Gackt m'a donné ma journée.

- Mouais. Bon j'y vais sinon papa Kai va encore me faire la morale.

- Okay.

Une fois le plus petit partit, Reita se tourna vers le plus vieux qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Moi ? pour rien …

- C'est bizarre, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai …

Sur ces mots, le blond vient se poser en face d'Aoi, s'assoit et pose ses mains sur ses genoux sans le lâcher du regard, puis doucement il approche son visage du sien et prend doucement la parole.

- Aoi ? Je peux t'embrasser?

- Hai.

Délicatement leurs lèvres se rencontrent, se découvrent, et de nouveau leur baiser devient plus intense, plus passionné; Tout deux voudraient faire durer ce moment éternellement. Puis ce contact est rompu, chacun reprend l'air dont ils ont besoin et restent là à se fixer longuement sans se lasser de la vision l'un de l'autre.

A l'autre bout du quartier un homme brun attend, il semble contrarié et regarde sans arrêt sa montre. Une silhouette apparaît au loin, c'est un homme de petite taille qui se dirige vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

- Ruki!!! J'tai demandé de te dépêcher et toi t'arrive tranquille les mains dans les poches...

- Désolé maman Kai, ça n'arrivera plus

- Vas-y moques toi de moi.

- Non, jamais =D

Sur-ce les deux amis éclatent de rire, la bonne humeur ayant reprit le dessus, le blond s'en étonne et tente timidement de comprendre le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

- T'es trop bizarre en ce moment Kai, t'es sur que ça va?

- Bah ouais pourquoi?

- Ano… il y a deux minutes j'ai cru que t'allais me mordre car j'étais en retard… et maintenant tu éclate de rire.

- …

- Avoue que c'est bizarre quand même.

- Je trouve pas…

- Vas-y dis à ton Ruki ce qui t'arrive.

- Eto…

- Alors ?

- J'suis amoureux.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super !!!!

- …

- J'la connais?

- Euh… déjà c'est le et puis je crois pas que tu le connaisses.

- Tu me le présenteras?

- Ano… ça risque d'être difficile, il me connaît pas.

- Oo

- Fais pas cette tête, bon on y va car sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

- Ok

Les deux hommes prirent donc la voiture de Kai pour se rendre dans le bar où ils ont rendez-vous. Une fois sur place, des cris retentissent de l'intérieur.

- Kai, t'es sur que tu veux aller là dedans ?

- Baka, c'est pas de hurlements qui vont nous faire fuir.

- Mouais

D'un pas décidé, Kai entre dans ce bar, à peine passé la porte qu'un objet non identifié vient heurter le mur manquant de peu de le heurté lui. Derrière lui, Ruki devint blanc comme un linge et tente de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Quant à Kai, après avoir été très surprit par ce petit incident retrouve son sourire habituel et se dirige vers les personnes au bar. L'un deux est imposant, bien en masse, et semble très en colère, il est en train de s'en prendre à un jeune homme d'une telle beauté qu'il est assez difficile de discerner s'il s'agit vraiment d'un homme. Celui –ci baisse la tête et semble abattu pendant que l'autre, parle. Il ne semble même plus l'écouter, juste subir la colère de celui-ci.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le barman et s'annoncent, celui-ci appèle l'homme en colère et lui annonce l'arrivé des deux autres. Le sermon de l'homme qui semble être le patron de ces lieux, est arrivé aux oreilles des deux arrivants.

- Comment t'as pu le laisser partir seul ???

- …

-T'as intérêt à le retrouver et ce avant la fin de la journée car si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend…

- Oui patron.

- C'est bien Uruha, t'es conscient de ce qu'il risque de t'arriver c'est déjà ça.

- …

- Allez casses toi et retrouve le moi.

Sur ce le plus jeune de deux sort de la salle, le patron se retourne vers les deux arrivants et esquisse un sourire qui ce veut accueillant, puis prend la parole.

- Bienvenus messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Ano … nous somme le restaurant " A vos fourneaux", nous avions rendez-vous …

- Ah ça, je m'en souviens, je vous ai appelé il y a deux jours c'est ça?

- Hai…

- Je suis désolé mais en fait nous avons eu quelques petits soucis ici et nous ne pouvons plus nous payer vos services.

- Je comprends mais la moindre des choses auraient été de prévenir…

- C'est vrai mais il nous est arrivé quelques imprévus et notre rendez-vous m'est sortit de la tête. Je m'en excuse.

- Ano… Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, bon nous allons vous laisser, bonne journée au revoir.

- Hai, merci au revoir.

Soudain le téléphone de Ruki sonna, le plus petit regarde l'écran et lit le nom qui était inscrit à haute voix.

- Reita …

- Répond c'est peut être important.

- Ouais.

Sur ce Ruki sort et décroche son téléphone. Le patron du bar interpellé par le prénom cité plutôt tente d'en savoir plus sur ce Reita auprès de Kai alors que celui-ci allait rejoindre son ami.

- Eto… désolé de vous importuné mais ce Reita qui appelle votre ami, c'est un petit blond avec un truc sur le nez , au service de Gackt.

- … Hai, pourquoi vous le connaissez?

- Ah … euh non, pas vraiment, il est venu accompagner son patron l'autre fois et …

- Ano … Kai; il faut qu'on y aille, Rei' nous attend au resto.

- Okay.

- Bah au plaisir messieurs.

- Hai, au revoir.

Les deux hommes sortent enfin du bâtiment, et se dirigent vers leur véhicule pour rejoindre le restaurant, Kai intrigué par le comportement du patron du bar reste songeur tout le long du trajet. Une fois arrivé à destination, il reste figé par la vision qui s'offre à lui, Reita est là mais il n'est pas seul...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Ayant changé les pansements de son nouvel amant, Reita réfléchit un moment à comment ils allaient se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, effectivement, l'oncle d'Aoi ne laisserait surement pas « sa pute » comme il l'appelait s'échapper comme ça. Et il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans cet endroit. Mais que faire, comment le protéger de lui ? Il avait beau faire, il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Voyant que son amant le regardait intrigué, il lui sourit et prit la parole.

- Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? Ruki travaille dans le restaurant d'un de mes amis, si ça te dis, on peut y passer.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Chacun tentent de ne pas montrer leur inquiétude vis-à-vis de la suite des événements. Ils savent tout les deux que la voix qu'ils ont choisis ne sera pas des plus facile, mais ils l'ont choisit, et aucun des deux hommes ne le regrettent. Juste une peur et une appréhension les assaillent mais ils tentent aussi fière l'un que l'autre de ne pas y songer et surtout de ne pas le montrer.

Ainsi, Aoi et Reita sortent de l'appartement et se dirigent vers le Restaurant de Kai. Sur le chemin, des regards complices sont échangés, des paroles douces murmurées, Une fois arrivés devant l'établissement, ils descendent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, un serveur les accueille. Reita prend donc la parole.

- Euh bonjour, est-ce que Kai est ici ?

- Le patron est absent pour le moment, il doit encore être à son rendez-vous avec un patron de bar. Il a emmené Ruki avec lui, ils ne devraient plus tardés.

- Ok, merci, on va les attendre dehors.

Sur ce, les deux hommes quittent le restaurant, Reita sort son téléphone et compose le numéro de son colocataire.

- Hai mochi mochi ?

- Ruki, c'est Rei, vous êtes où ?

- On est en rendez-vous avec un boss d'un bar, il voulait louer nos service mais s'est rétracté au dernier moment pourquoi ?

- Bah j'suis devant le resto avec Aoi, on vous attend.

- Ok, bah on arrive de toute façon ce mec ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

- A toute.

Puis le bandé se retourne vers son amant qui le regardait comme médusé. Celui-ci semblait dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre soutenait maintenant son regard. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes à se regarder sans mot dire puis une voix les sort enfin de leur admiration mutuelle. Enfin, pas vraiment une voix, un cri. Ruki qui était sortit de la voiture se dirigeaient vers eux en courant les bras levés vers le ciel et criant.

- Rei'chouuuuuuuuuuu !!!!! Tu m'as manqué !!!!

Le blond surprit se retourne rapidement pour voir le plus petit lui foncer dessus. Il eut juste le temps de se décaler un peu pour éviter la Ruki-torpille qui vint se fracasser le visage contre la vitre du restaurant. Un fou rire général éclate. Puis une seconde voix venant du véhicule résonne.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir comme ça Ruki, surtout quand c'est vers Reita, tu sais bien qu'il t'évite à tous les coups.

Kai était sortit de sa voiture, après s'être perdu un instant dans ses pensées, se dirige vers ses amis. Son cœur bat la chamade. Il ne pensait pas revoir le beau brun si rapidement car effectivement, la personne dont Kai est tombé amoureux n'est autre qu'Aoi. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, un sourire bienveillant. Il s'arête au niveau du couple. Puis Reita prend la parole.

- Salut Kai, je te présente mon nouvel amant, Aoi.

Le brun ne sait que répondre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. C'est si direct, si dur. Malgré tout le sourire ne s'est pas envolé, il reste là sur ses lèvres. Kai se tourne vers Aoi et prend la parole.

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontré non ?

- …

- Hier soir je crois, vous êtes venu manger au restaurant.

- Ah oui, vous êtes le patron, celui au grand sourire.

Il se retourne vers Ruki qui tentait jusque là de reprendre ses esprits.

- Et toi, je me souviens aussi, t'es le serveur qui a manqué de se casser la gueule une dizaine de fois XD j'avais pas fais le rapprochement.

- Moui

Les trois hommes éclatent de rire à la réaction de leur ami. Puis Reita, prend son amant par la taille.

- je ne savais pas que t'étais déjà venu manger ici.

- Oui, bah c'était juste avant… l'agression.

Les visages se ferment, la main sur la hanche du brun se crispe, Aoi à presque les larmes aux yeux. Kai sentant le malaise arriver, prend la parole et invite ses amis à entrer manger quelque chose. Tous le suivent, ils se dirigent vers une table au calme loin de la foule environnante.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes venu nous rendre visite tout les deux ?

- Eto…

-On voulait se changer les idées, et puis on avait faim. Tu nous invite Kai ??

- J'adore comment tu amènes les choses mon cher Reita.

- =)

- Bon ok, Ruki tu manges aussi je suppose.

- Bah vui ^o^ Tu m'offre le reste de ma journée ça veut dire ?

- Ouais, de toute façon il y a pas grand monde et on est en sur effectif onc bon.

Sur ce, les quatre hommes commandent, en discutant de tout et de rien, les heures passent et la bonne humeur est de la partie, Ruki dis âneries sur âneries, Kai garde le sourire malgré la frustration qu'il ressent et les deux amants discutent de bon cœur, c'est comme si le passé d'Aoi avait disparu, comme si il connaissait les trois autres depuis des années.

- Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dit comment vous vous étiez rencontré, hein Reita, tu ne m'as même jamais parlé d'Aoi…

- En fait je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, et des choses assez compliquées se sont produites dernièrement.

Sur ces mots, le blond se retourne vers Aoi et doucement lui demande s'il peut raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à ses amis. Le brun baisse la tête, et ses yeux viennent se perdre dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, il relève la tête, encre son regard dans celui de son amant et d'un simple sourire, lui montre qu'il est d'accord.

- Bon, je vais faire simple car je n'ai pas trop envie de me replonger la dedans, ni lui faire revivre de mauvais souvenir. Mais je pense qu'il faut que vous soyez au courant et peut être que vous pourrez nous aider à trouver une solution.

- Trouver une solution ? A quoi ?

Reita se mit à raconter sa rencontre avec Aoi, ses mots avec le patron du bar, l'agression du brun et tout le reste. Kai et Ruki restaient bouche bée. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment un homme pouvait être autant mauvais. Et tout les quatre cherchaient une solution pour se débarrasser de l'oncle. Aoi restait muet comme pétrifié de peur serrant fort la main de son blond au bandeau, quant à Ruki, il y voyait plus clair sur la situation. Kai, lui voulait vraiment aider ses deux amis à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe mais ne trouvait rien à dire. Un silence s'était installé à la table des quatre hommes. Au bout d'un moment, Ruki brisa ce silence.

- Eto, le bar est dans ce quartier ? Car si c'est le cas, tu risque de tomber sur ceux qui te recherchent…

- Il est à dix minutes en voiture.

- HEIN ? C'est pas le Sakura's bar ?

- Euh si… Tu connais ?

- C'est avec le patron de ce bar qu'on avait rendez-vous tout à l'heure.

- …

- Merde !!!

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kai ?

- Eto… quand t'as appelé tout à l'heure, le patron à entendu ton nom et m'a posé des questions sur toi, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement de suite…

Le silence reprend, chacun tente de ne pas succomber à la panique, l'oncle d'Aoi savait a présent où chercher pour trouver son neveu. Une sonnerie de téléphone mais aucune réaction.

- Rei' je crois que ta poche sonne.

Le blond émerge de ses pensée et sort son portable de sa poche, lit le nom du destinataire.

- Gomen, faut que je réponde, c'est le boulot…

Sur ce, Reita quitte la table et se dirige vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Resté à table, Aoi semble inquiet. Ruki tente de le rassurer.

- C'est son patron, t'en fais pas, il appelle souvent a n'importe quelle heure de la journée et même de la nuit.

- Ha ok…

Quelque minutes plus tard, Reita est de retour à table, la bonne humeur à reprit le dessus, chacun tente de ne pas montrer son inquiétude vis-à-vis e la gravité de la situation. Puis l'heure de se quitter arrive. Reita, Aoi et Ruki se dirigent vers le véhicule du blond. Kai quant à lui après une fin e journée calme ferme son établissement.

C'est en fermant le rideau, qu'à l'autre bout de la rue, il voit une silhouette, une silhouette qui lui est familière, il écarquille les yeux, croyant rêver mais elle est bien là et elle se dirige vers lui. Une fois devant lui, une main vient se poser sur sa joue, un sourire illumine ce visage et cinq mots, juste cinq mots qui vont changer à jamais la vie de notre cuisinier.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon ange…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

- Tu m'as manqué, mon ange…

Le brun n'en croit pas ses yeux, cela faisait maintenant trois longues années qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage, et à ce moment précis, il est là devant lui, lui souriant.

- Et bien Kai, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

- Pourquoi ???

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi au moment où j'avais presque réussit à t'oublier, tu débarque sans crier gare ?

- …

- Je veux comprendre !!!

Les larmes de Kai s'échappent, ils n'a aucun moyen de les arrêter et pour ne pas que l'autre les voient, il décide de courir, le plus loin possible de lui, il ne veut pas le voir, il ne veut plus. Ses jambes le portent au loin, voilà maintenant 20 bonnes minutes qu'il coure à en perdre haleine, son corps ne répond plus, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est être loin de lui comme il a passé ses trois dernières années. Tant de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi trois ans auparavant il l'a laissé sans dire un mot ? Pourquoi sa seule réaction a-t-elle été de fuir ? Et pour quelle raison son cœur bat à cent à l'heure ? L'aimait-il toujours ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les pas du brun perdent de la vitesse puis au bout d'un certain temps, il se retrouve presque immobile à se poser toujours les mêmes questions. Une seule chose est sur, malgré sa réaction violente et idiote, il veut le voir, être dans ses bras comme avant, oui, il le veut. Ne sachant que faire, il reste immobile un petit moment puis enfin décide de faire demi-tour. Aussi vite qu'a l'allée, il court, sans s'arrêter, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Et c'est sous une pluie battante qu'il arrive devant son restaurant où le second est toujours là, il est resté, il l'a attendu.

Kai ralentit, et tout doucement s'approche du second. Celui-ci se retourne, plonge ses yeux dans ceux du brun et lui sourit doucement. Kai baisse la tête comme intimidé, il est en face de lui et ne relève pas les yeux, il ne sait que faire, comment réagir et aucun mot ne semble vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Soudain il sent un bras passer dans son dos et l'attirer vers le corps de son amant retrouvé. Ainsi enlacé, les deux hommes reste sans bouger ni dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes sous une pluie encore plus intense. Puis il est temps de se séparer, les deux corps se décollent, et le plus grand des deux prend enfin la parole.

- Gomen Kai, vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé si longtemps…

- Ca n'a plus d'importance si tu me promets de rester avec moi à l'avenir.

- C'est promis mon ange, je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je t'aime.

Avant que Kai n'ai le temps de répondre, le second dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres trempées par la pluie. Chacun savourant ce moment passé à avec l'autre ils en oublient même les rares passants choqués. De longues minutes passent, et les deux corps ne se décollent pas, ils ne le veulent pas. Ils voudraient rester ainsi toute leur vie durant mais faute d'air, les lèvres sont inexorablement obligée de se séparées. Kai toujours perdu tente de remettre ses idées en ordre mais avec la pluie battante qui s'abat sur sa tête, le froid et la fatigue, rien ne semble vouloir prendre forme dans son esprit. Le plus grand reprend donc la parole avec un ton si doux dans la voix que Kai perd pied.

- Si on reste là, tu vas finir par attraper froid Tenshi no.

- Tu… Tu as raison… mais je t'en pris ne me laisse pas…

- Qui t'as parlé de te laisser, je songeais plus à rentrer… chez nous….

Aucune réponse, juste une larme se mêlant à la pluie se fraye un chemin sur la joue froide du brun, Trois ans, depuis trois ans il espérait entendre ces mots, sa voix lui disant qu'il ne le quitterait plus. Quand ils ont emménager ensemble à la fac, ils étaient juste amis puis ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble, à s'aimer pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Jusqu'au jour où le plus vieux des deux avait disparut sans prévenir, ne donnant aucune nouvelle, le laissant seul. Depuis ce jour, Kai n'eu de cesse d'avoir peur d'être abandonné, gardant toujours le sourire pour ne pas qu'on le laisse. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il avait peur, peur de nouveau être seul car il pensait que c'était une fatalité, il devait être seul. Kai se remémorant le passé semblait apeuré, triste mais soulagé en même temps, l'autre sentant son amant perdu, lui pris la main et lui sourit.

- Ou es ta voiture ?

- Juste là.

- Allez viens, je conduis.

Les deux hommes prirent le chemin de leur appartement, le trajet fut silencieux Kai regardait par la fenêtre voyant le paysage défiler repensant à ces derniers jours, à son amant retrouvé assis a coté de lui, à l'histoire d'Aoi et Reita, à ses sois disant sentiments pour Aoi qui à force d'y penser n'était qu'une illusion. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et que son amant sortit du véhicule, il n'eut aucune réaction. C'est seulement lorsque l'autre ouvrit sa portière qu'il redescendit sur terre. Levant les yeux vers lui, il esquissa un sourire et sortit à son tour de la voiture. Tout en montant leurs cinq étages, le second entama la conversation.

- Tu as l'air absent Kai…

- …

- Kai ? s'il te plait réponds-moi

- …

- Je suis désolé.

Ses mot firent eurent pour effet de réveiller le brun qui se stoppa net, et fixa son amant.

- Tu vas encore t'en aller ?

- NAN, je te l'ai dis, je suis là maintenant, j'ai fait l'erreur de partir il y a trois ans, j'avais peur que si je revenais tu me rejette.

- ….

- Je suis revenu et tu ne l'as pas fais, si tu savais à quel point j'ai été heureux de te voir revenir sur tes pas tout à l'heure…

- …

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis désolé et que je t'aime…

- …

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais Kai…

- Aiji…Promet le…

- Je te le promets mon ange, je suis de retour et le fait qu'après ce que je t'ai fais tu m'aime encore fait que je ne te laisserais plus jamais… plus jamais.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras s'il te plait.

Le châtain ne se fit pas prier, il s'approcha tout doucement de son Kai et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Kai n'avait besoin que de cet étreinte, c'est seulement ce qu'il voulait. Être la dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, être sur qu'il ne le laisserait plus, c'est la seule chose qu'il demandait. Bien sur, le fait qu'il soit de retour n'effacerait pas cette cicatrice qu'il avait sur le cœur mais s'il avait pu survivre trois ans sans explication loin de celui qu'il aimait, il pouvait vivre la fin de sa vie avec lui et effacer au fil du temps leurs blessures mutuelles.

- J'ai froids.

- C'est vrai, on est toujours dans la cage d'escalier et qui plus est trempés.

- Ui, jveux mon dodo.

- Juste ton dodo ?

- Nan, toi et moi dans notre dodo.

- =D Bah qu'attendons nous, allons y.

Sur ce les deux hommes continuèrent leurs ascension et arrivèrent très vite à la porte de l'appartement. Au moment d'entrer la clef dans la serrure, Kai se stoppa.

- Eto, ne me prends pas pour un malade en voyant l'appart d'accord ?

- Promis, de toute façon je sais déjà que t'es pas net donc bon, un peu plus ou un peu moins.

- Mouais

Sur se, Kai ouvrit la porte, les deux hommes entrèrent, se déchaussèrent, ferma la porte à clef et vida ses poches dans le petit plat. Ils enfilèrent chacun une paire de pantouffle et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire que je te prenne pour un malade ? O.o

- Tu vois pas ?

-Bah nan, c'est pareil que a dernière fois que je …

C'est en disant ses mots qu'Aiji compris. Durant trois ans, Kai n'avait pas changé l'appartement, il avait tout gardé, tout ce qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il avait laissé. Il se tourna vers son amant et compris à quel point il avait du souffrir de son départ inexpliqué. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait toujours espérer qu'il revienne et n'avait jamais désespéré. Aiji sentit les larmes monter et sauta dans les bras de son amant qui tomba à la renverse. Les deux s'écroulant sur le sol se mirent à rire aux éclats. Ils étaient trempés, avaient beaucoup pleurés, arasés par les événements, avaient froids mais ils étaient heureux, ils s'étaient retrouvés.


End file.
